The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thunbergia plant, botanically known as Thunbergia alata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sumthun 02’.
The new Thunbergia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lüdinghausen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Thunbergia cultivars with large flowers and unique and attractive flower coloration.
The new Thunbergia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2003 of a proprietary selection of Thunbergia identified as code number 2-18, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Thunbergia identified as code number 2-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Thunbergia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Lüdinghausen, Germany as a single plant within the resulting progeny from the stated cross-pollination in August, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Lüdinghausen, Germany since September, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Thunbergia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.